


Pretty Clear

by bigboobedcanuck



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daddy Issues, F/M, First Time, Past Abuse, Rape/Non-con References, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigboobedcanuck/pseuds/bigboobedcanuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort-of sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/743149">In Case of Emergency</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/750786/">The Pursuit of Happiness</a>. This time the focus is on Veronica and Logan. We didn't get to see their first time on the show, so I had to write it. Of course nothing is easy for these two.</p><p>
  <i>“The last time we talked, you didn’t remember it the next day.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Shame flushes his face. “I want to make it right.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Maybe we do better when we don’t talk.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Veronica, we both keep pretending everything’s fine. Like nothing happened.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I thought we’d decided to move past it. Go forward. Onwards and upwards.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Veronica—”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Look, if you don’t want to have sex, all you need to do is say so.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Clear

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting my old fic from LJ here. Hoping the stories have aged well. :)
> 
> Spoilers to 222.

As darkness settles in, Logan sits on his new couch, watching the lightning illuminate the sky over the inky black of the ocean. Rain pounds the floor-to-ceiling windows, and a puddle of water forms on the hardwood floor where the sliding door to the deck is partially open. Logan has always loved thunderstorms. His mother would make him close his window, scolding him for letting water in, although she was never the one to mop it up anyway. 

He hears the front door open, and is halfway to his feet when Veronica calls out his name. She stops by the kitchen counter, water sliding off her jacket onto the tiles. The house is open concept, the kitchen separated from the living room and dining room by an island. “Why are you sitting in the dark?” She walks into the still-empty dining room.

“Watching the storm.” He smiles. “Why don’t you knock?”

“Because I was in serious danger of drowning, and you didn’t lock your door. You really should, by the way.”

“But then wet blondes won’t burst into my house.”

She smiles, but seems distracted, or maybe nervous. She takes her jacket off, dropping it to the floor, and before Logan can even ask what’s wrong, Veronica’s pressed against him, pulling his lips down to meet hers. He opens his mouth in surprise, and she slides her tongue inside. A rush of blood shoots straight to his cock and he groans as he pulls her close, wrapping his arms around her. 

The rain is drowned out by their breathing — short gasps and moans as they kiss almost desperately. The taste of her is heady and his hands roam over her body, fingers tangling in her hair. When he feels her hands on his belt, Logan pulls away, sucking in a deep breath. His belt is quickly undone, and Veronica unzips his jeans. 

“Wait.” He stills her hands. “Let’s just…slow down for a second.”

“What?” He can’t read her expression. “Why?”

He smiles, leaning his forehead against hers. “Because the way we’re going, I’m not going to be able to control myself.”

“Good.” She kisses him again as she strokes him through the rough denim.

Logan groans and turns his head. “Jesus, Veronica.”

She yanks her shirt over her head, and even in the dim light he can see her hard nipples through the sheer material of her white bra. His hands move of their own accord, cupping her breasts as their lips meet again.

When he backs into the arm of the couch, Logan tears his mouth away. “Wait. We need to talk.” After weeks of treading water, everything is suddenly too fast.

Veronica makes the face she does when she’s being willfully obtuse. “What’s there to talk about? I think we’re both pretty clear on the birds and the bees.”

“Come on, Veronica.” He tries to take her hands, but she steps away, and his arms fall back to his sides. “We both keep putting it off. On the way to the airport, all we did was kiss at stoplights. And then you went to San Francisco, and now you’re working practically 40 hours a week at the Hut. Then you and your dad are going to New York next week.”

“And?”

“And we should talk.”

“The last time we talked, you didn’t remember it the next day.”

Shame flushes his face. “I want to make it right.”

“Maybe we do better when we don’t talk.” 

“Veronica, we both keep pretending everything’s fine. Like nothing happened.” 

“I thought we’d decided to move past it. Go forward. Onwards and upwards.”

“Veronica—”

“Look, if you don’t want to have sex, all you need to do is say so.”

“You think I don’t want to have sex?” Logan can’t help but laugh, and Veronica’s nostrils flare before she spins around and stalks away. Logan quickly moves to catch her arm, feeling the goosebumps beneath his palm. “Veronica, I want you. _Believe me_.” She stands there half naked, and part of him is very tempted to pull her to the ground and have her. 

She shakes out of his grasp. “Then what’s the problem? If you want me—”

“Not like this. I want to make sure that you’re okay.” He reaches out again but she twists away. “We’ve waited this long, Veronica. I want it to be…” He searches for the right word.

She rolls her eyes. “God, you really are a hopeless romantic sometimes.”

Logan’s heard that before, and finds it doesn’t sting any less now. “Well excuse the fuck out of me. I want this to be about us, not about proving something. Not about him.”

“Who?” He can see her shut down, like a switch has been flicked. 

Logan sighs. “You know who.”

Her jaw clenches. “ _He_ has nothing to do with anything.”

“So you’re just going to pretend it didn’t happen?”

“I don’t remember a damn second of it, Logan. I dealt with this already last year. I’ve moved on.”

The sarcasm slips out. “Clearly.” 

Her smile is more like a grimace. “Hey, if you’ve gotta get raped, I highly recommend being unconscious at the time.”

“Come on. You don’t need to do that with me.”

“What?”

“Make jokes.”

“Oh, really? All right, _Little Orphan Annie_. Let’s talk about your father. You remember him, right? Cigarette burns and broken noses, not to mention bashing Lilly’s head in. So you’re fine with all that, huh?” Lightning flashes across her face, and her eyes glitter with sudden anger. 

Logan swallows hard. “Okay. I’m not fine either.”

“So let’s _talk_.” 

“All right. Ask me anything.”

Veronica blinks in surprise, and crosses her arms over her skimpy bra. “Are you sorry your father’s dead?”

“No. But…it’s still hard.” He shrugs, unable to say more, and for a moment all he can think of is how his father’s cologne used to linger on the couch, mixed with the smell of cigars. 

Maybe talking wasn’t such a great idea. 

“Logan?”

He clears his throat. “Okay, my turn.”

“What?”

“Fair is fair, Veronica. You ask one question, I ask one question.” She nods reluctantly. “Do you wish you’d never found out?”

She rubs her hands up her bare arms and shivers, and Logan resists the instinct to go wrap her up in a blanket, or pull her near, or at least pick her shirt up off the floor. “Sometimes. It’s like it happened all over again, even though I know it doesn’t change anything.” She shrugs her shoulders up for a long moment before they sink back down. “I can’t dwell on the past, Logan.” 

“I don’t want you to.”

“Do you miss him? Cassidy?”

“Kind of. Yeah. He was just always around. All those years, you know. Dick and Beaver. It was a given.” He shakes his head. “But I never even knew him at all. And I don’t know what that says about me.”

She frowns. “It doesn’t say anything.” 

“Sure it does. I must have spent thousands of hours with him over the years, and I didn’t even really see him until I watched him die.”

“None of us did. It’s not your fault.”

“He killed people. He raped you. I should hate him for that. And I do.”

“I know.” 

Logan can’t think of anything else to say, and after a few moments, Veronica asks, “What’s the worst thing your father ever did to you?”

The answer is simple, but her name scrapes his throat. “Lilly.”

Grief flits across Veronica’s face, and he can barely hear her next question. “Do you think we’d be here if she was alive?”

The answer is a certainty that he can’t explain. “Yes.” As they stare at each other, the rain pounding on the roof echoes in his chest. He takes a step closer, and asks the question he never thought he would. “Would we be here if Duncan hadn’t gone?”

The moment stretches out, an elastic band being pulled wide as he watches her eyes fill with tears. Finally, she simply nods, and then she’s close and her arms wrap around his waist, face buried in his neck. Her lips move, and it takes a minute for him to realize she is saying yes, yes, yes, yes. 

*

The ring of the phone is piercing, and Logan jolts awake, wincing at the twinge in his neck. He reaches over the arm of the couch, grasping for the table as Veronica stirs against his chest. “Phone,” she mumbles. His fingers close over the cordless, and as he answers, Logan wakes up enough to wonder who is calling at...

“Logan?”

He sits up straight at the sound of Keith’s voice, sending Veronica tumbling onto the floor as she tangles in the chenille throw blanket Logan swiped from the Neptune Grand. “Ow!” she grumbles. 

“Logan, is Veronica there? Her cell’s turned off.”

Logan finds his voice. “Yeah, she is. Sorry, we fell asleep on the couch. Honestly, we just fell asleep.” Even though he’s not lying, Logan feels like he is. His heart beats faster than usual, and he cringes at the guilty tone of his voice.

“Next time make sure she calls. I just like to know where she is. I worry.” 

“Totally. Of course. Sorry.” Veronica pulls her discarded shirt back on and plops down beside him on the couch, holding out her hand. “Here she is.” He passes the phone over.

“Hey Dad. Sorry, we fell asleep watching TV.” 

In truth, they had fallen asleep curled together on the couch, the peaceful silence broken only by the drumming rain and rumbles of thunder as the storm receded. Logan glances at the empty spot where his TV will be once it’s delivered in a few days. He makes a mental note to make sure Mr. Mars doesn’t stop by before then. 

Veronica listens for a few moments. “I know. I’m sorry.” She gets up and wanders into the kitchen.

As she continues her conversation, Logan walks over to the sliding door, stepping over the puddle of water on his way outside. He breathes in the early morning air, fresh and new after the rain, the wood drying as the sun rises. He glances at his watch and sees it’s just past seven a.m. Stretching his arms over his head, he yawns. His house — it’s still a strange thought, _his_ house — is on a slight curve in the coastline, water on one side, trees and bushes on the other three. If he leans over the railing and turns his head in either direction, Logan can barely see the edges of his neighbours’ houses. The privacy this affords him is something he relishes. 

With a grin, he unzips his jeans and pisses over the side of the deck. There is about ten feet of land before the cliff drops sharply away to the ocean below. 

“Oh, now _that’s_ charming.” 

Logan looks over his shoulder and shrugs. “It’s my property, I can piss on it if I want to.”

“I guess I can’t argue with that. Although I really want to.”

Logan zips up and leans back against the railing. “So your dad’s not mad, right?”

“Nah, he was just worried. It’s okay.” Veronica joins him and peers out over the water.

“I just don’t…” Logan stops, realizing how lame it will sound.

“What?” She looks at him, and when he doesn’t answer, pokes him in the side.

He smiles and moves out of reach. He’s saying it before he can stop himself. “I don’t want him to be mad at me.” 

Veronica doesn’t laugh at him. “He’s not. And he likes you, Logan. Not just because you’re my boyfriend.”

Logan nods and feels stupid, but he can’t help but smile at her choice of words. He turns to the water, leaning on the railing as he follows her gaze out towards the horizon. “You’re lucky, you know. To have him.”

“I know.” 

A breeze wafts up from the ocean, and Logan closes his eyes as he breathes deeply. Veronica’s shoulder presses against his, and they stay like that for a long time, until she declares that it’s time to eat.

*

Logan stacks their dishes in the sink and reminds himself that he needs to hire a cleaning lady ASAP. He thinks about doing the dishes himself, but then remembers that he doesn’t have any dish soap. He thinks that maybe he should make a list of things that people have in their houses.

When he finds Veronica, she’s lying on his new queen-sized bed. “This is an incredibly comfortable mattress.”

Logan flops down beside her, making her bounce and smile. “I know. It was the most expensive one.”

“Of course it was.”

He picks up one of the pillows and thwacks her with it. She hits him back with it, and soon they’re in a tug of war, but it doesn’t last long. Their lips meet instead, Logan tossing the pillow aside as he explores her mouth. He closes his eyes and breathes her in.

They kiss for a long time, until Logan needs to stop and cool off. He props his head on his hand as his fingers caress the contours of her face. Sometimes he thinks he could just watch her all day and never get bored. He’s about to lean back down to kiss her again when Veronica takes a deep breath and whispers, “I want to be with you.” 

Logan can see the trepidation on her face as she stares up at him, and he knows it’s not the sex she’s afraid of. He cups her cheek as he kisses her gently, shifting so his body covers hers. Their tongues wind together, and he runs his hand up under her shirt, fingers skimming over her skin. 

Sitting back on his heels, Logan pulls his t-shirt over his head. Veronica follows suit, and they peel their clothes off, their eyes still locked. Logan kicks his jeans to the floor as Veronica unhooks her bra, her eyes flitting away. She moves to get underneath the duvet. 

“No.” Logan presses her back, drinking her in. A blush tints her skin, and she squirms, her fingers worrying the band of her white cotton underwear. Logan takes her hands, spreading her arms wide on the bed, the sunlight slanting through the windows casting a glow. “You’re so fucking beautiful.” His head dips and he takes one of her nipples into his mouth. Veronica gasps softly, and as he slowly goes back and forth between her breasts, her breathing becomes heavier and she closes her eyes. 

Logan reaches down and rubs her through the dampening cotton, his lips moving to her ear. “You’re getting wet,” he murmurs. She doesn’t answer, but her legs fall farther apart and she rolls her hips up, arching into his hand as she moans softly. 

He slowly works his way down, kissing and sucking and tasting her. When he peels her underwear off, she spreads her legs so eagerly that he thinks he might come right then and there. He nuzzles her soft inner thighs, fingers tickling behind one knee. Her giggle becomes a gasp as he licks her slowly, her hand clutching at his hair. 

He takes his time, swirling his tongue around her clit as his hands slide back up to tease her breasts. Veronica makes a low noise in her throat, and Logan is rock hard as he listens to her shallow breathing and pushes his tongue deeper inside her. 

“Oh, god,” she mutters. 

She whimpers as he comes up for air, and their eyes meet. Logan moves over her, swiping the back of his hand quickly over his mouth. Veronica stares, and then she sits up on her elbows, running her tongue slowly across his bottom lip. Logan’s cock twitches as she tastes herself, and he kisses her fiercely. 

Veronica yanks at his boxer shorts, and he springs free. “Wait,” he grits out, pulling out of her grasp as she wraps her hand around him. “Condom.” He automatically reaches for the bedside table, but stops short when he realizes he doesn’t have a bedside table yet. He tries to remember if he packed condoms from the hotel, or whether he was out. “Fuck.” He kicks his way out of his boxers and hops up, looking around the room desperately, as if a condom dispenser will suddenly materialize. 

Veronica bursts out laughing. “In my pants. I came prepared.”

Logan picks up her capris and digs around until his fingers close on foil, pulling out a row of condoms in an accordion fold. “You certainly did.”

She shrugs. “I was a girl scout, you know.”

“And I bet you looked _hot_ in that little uniform.” 

She giggles as he rejoins her on the bed, and Logan presses kisses to her cheeks and forehead before sucking her neck gently. Their laughter dies as she touches him again, and he bucks into her hand, groaning. She looks down at his cock with interest, and Logan has a feeling that she’s never had sex in daylight before. He takes her earlobe between his teeth and promises, “I’m gonna make you come harder than you ever have.”

Veronica shudders before she kisses him, hard. “I know,” she says against his lips. 

Logan rips open one of the condom wrappers and sheaths himself before sliding between her legs. His eyes don’t leave hers as he pushes in. She feels so hot and tight and _god_. She’s so small beneath his body, and a swell of protectiveness seizes him as he looks down at her. Kissing her softly, he takes a few long breaths before rocking his hips forward. Veronica tightens her grip on his bicep and arches up, urging him on. 

He pulls almost all the way out before thrusting again, and Veronica moans loudly. He feels like his skin is on fire, his whole body tingling as he moves inside her. Logan establishes a steady rhythm, and her lips part as she breathes heavily, moving with him, one leg wrapping around his waist. A line of sweat drips down his spine. Veronica’s face shines, and he licks up the side of her neck and to her temple, her skin salty on his tongue. 

They kiss again, all teeth and spit, moaning and gasping into each other’s mouths. He reaches one hand down between their bodies and presses against her clit, making her cry out. She tips her head back on the pillow as she bites her lip.

With his other hand, Logan twines their fingers together, Veronica clutching him as their slick bodies move together. As their eyes meet again, he wants to tell her he loves her more than anything in the whole fucking world, but then she’s coming, squeezing and shaking around him, and he slams into her as she breathes his name. After a few more thrusts, Logan lets go, shuddering as pleasure sweeps through his body from his head to the tips of his toes. 

He collapses on top of her, sucking in lungfuls of air. He can feel her chest rising and falling as well, and he quickly shifts over onto his hip in case he’s too heavy. He disposes of the condom, tossing it in the direction of an empty box in the corner. He doesn’t really give a shit where it lands. 

Logan lies on his side, their legs tangling together as Veronica faces him, her head close on the pillow. She exhales, and it tickles his nose. “That was…”

“Incredible. Earth-shattering. Unparalleled. Superla—”

She puts her finger over his mouth and smiles. “Epic.”

They both laugh, the sun warm on their skin.


End file.
